The invention relates to a recording method which records data on recording paper by alternately repeating an operation for reciprocating within a recording area in a main scanning direction while a recording head provided with a group of nozzles ejects ink onto recording paper, and an operation for transporting the recording paper in a subscanning direction at a predetermined transport rate, thereby recording data on recording paper without margins while discarding ink outside four sides of the recording paper. The invention also relates to a recording apparatus which performs such a recording method.
A method of recording data on recording paper while a margin of given width is provided at four respective sides of the recording paper is commonly employed as a method of recording image data or the like on recording paper through use of a recording apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus. For instance, in an ink jet recording apparatus, when ink is ejected onto a recording surface of recording paper from a group of nozzles provided on a head surface of the recording head, data are recorded on recording paper without ensuring margins at four sides of the recording paper while ink is over-sprayed outside the recording paper (this operation is called hereinafter a “marginless recording operation”) when data are recorded onto the leading edge or trailing edge of recording paper or within the vicinities of side edges of recording paper.
Since data are recorded within the vicinities of edges of the recording paper while ink is over-sprayed outside recording paper, the recording apparatus is equipped with ink receiving sections for receiving over-spray ink, which would otherwise stain the recording apparatus. The ink receiving sections are usually materialized by placing ink absorbing material into long trenches formed along a path along which recording paper is to be fed (hereinafter simply called an “paper feeding path”). Over-spray ink is absorbed by the ink absorbing material, thereby preventing adhesion of the over-spray ink to the paper feeding path. A platen for regulating an interval between the head surface of a recording head and a recording surface; that is, a so-called paper gap, is provided along the feeding path located in the vicinity of an area in which a recording head performs recording operation. The recording paper is fed in a subscanning direction while remaining in slidable contact with the platen. The ink receiving sections are provided individually on the platen so as to correspond to four sides of the recording paper.
The ink receiving sections for receiving over-spray ink, which arises when data are recorded on the leading and trailing edges of the recording paper while ink is sprayed outside the recording paper, are embodied as long trenches which have narrow widths and extend in the main scanning direction, so as to prevent deterioration of regulation accuracy of the paper gap of the platen. Recording operation is carried out by causing a portion of nozzles corresponding to the width of the long trench to eject ink. Consequently, data can be recorded on the leading and trailing edges of the recording paper without involvement of an increase in the regulation accuracy of the paper gap of the platen and without staining the platen, which would otherwise be caused by ejection of ink.
In a period during which data are recorded on the leading and trailing edges of recording paper and the vicinities thereof, ink is ejected from only a portion of all nozzles. During that period of time, throughput of the recording apparatus is deteriorated as compared with that achieved when recording operation is carried out by use of all the nozzles. Therefore, the smaller the print areas that are provided around the leading and trailing edges of recording paper at which ink is ejected from only a portion of nozzles, the smaller the recording area where throughput is deteriorated. Therefore, throughput of marginless recording operation can be improved.
However, in relation to the conventional marginless recording operation, a recording area in which ink is ejected from only a portion of nozzles is set fairly broad within a range in which staining the platen with ink is not permitted. The recording area is not necessarily set to a minimal area; that is, an optimal area. For this reason, a problem of deterioration of throughput which would arise at the time of marginless recording operation remains unsolved while room remains for diminishing deterioration of throughput.